


Seven Hours

by separateandeverdeadly



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Adventure, M/M, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separateandeverdeadly/pseuds/separateandeverdeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Miles are stuck at an airport for seven hours. That means seven hours to do whatever they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time ever writing fic, and this is the first chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated, because I need to know if I should keep continuing or not. Thanks! x

"Flight 43, 46, and 47 are delayed due to weather conditions," the loudspeaker gave the news. It was like someone died.  
  
"Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me!" Miles groaned and threw his head on the table him and Alex were sitting at. They were flight 46.  
  
"Miles, babe, it's no big dea-" Alex started but got interrupted.  
  
"No big deal? Alex, it's 12 in the fuckin' mornin' and our plane isn't even 'ere yet! We 'ave to be back 'ome to record that damned album at eight! Now don't tell me this is ' **no big deal** ' when we both know it clearly fuckin' is!" Miles shouted. Alex just rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.  
  
"I'll just text the lads and tell them that there is an issue, there. Problem solved. See babe, it IS not that big a' deal. The guys will understand. I promise you. Relax babe, just relax," Alex moved to sit by Miles and started rubbing his back to try and calm him down. Miles picked up his head again.  
  
"Alex, ye do realize that we are in the states, and they are all the way back in France, right? Ye know what, I'm just going to ask at the counter and see how long this wait is goin' to be," Miles announces as he stood up and started walking to the front.  
  
' _He's cute when he's mad_ ,' Alex thought to himself as he watched Miles walk to the counter.  
  
\--  
  
"Seven **WHAT**?! There must be another flight we can take!" Miles was absolutely furious.  
  
"Sir, this rain isn't stopping anytime soon. It's either you wait seven hours for the flight you are supposed to go on, or you wait a day for a new flight to come in. Your choice," the lady at the counter tried bargaining with Miles.  
  
"Forget it. Do ye sell beer here? I need a fuckin' drink," Miles asked the lady, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"No, but we sell coffee right down tha-"  
  
"Nevermind." Miles interrupted with a harsh tone. "You're useless, this is useless, **everything** is useless. I 'ave to wait here for seven 'ours and I can't even get a goddamned drink. Great," Miles threw his hands up and stomped back over to where Alex was sitting. Alex looked at Miles and started to smirk. Miles sat down, folded his arms across his chest, and glared at Alex..  
  
"You're cute when mad, you know that?" Alex tried to lighten the mood a little. Miles met Alex's eye, smiled, and shook his head. Alex started again, "So what happened while you were up there? I saw hands flying and that lady gave you the nastiest look I've even seen in me life. You must've said somethin' horrible!"  
  
"I Just don't see how they expect us to wait seven 'ours, and not serve us anythin' alcoholic. I'm in dire need of a drink right now," Miles rubbed his eyes and laid his head back on the table. Alex put his hand on Miles' thigh and started moving it up and down, trying to calm him even more.  
  
"Babe, I'm sure we can find some kind of alcoholic drink. C'mon, let's leave this fuckin' airport." Alex started tugging on Miles shirt to get him to stand up.  
  
"I don't wanna moveeee Alex! And what 'bout our things?" Miles whined. Alex looked at the table next to them and tapped on the woman sitting there.  
  
"Hello, um, do you mind watching our belongings for us? I think we are on the same flight. This man over here needs help finding a drink, and fast." Alex pointed at Miles and asked the woman.  
  
"Oh, sure. I don't see why not. I probably won't move an inch anyways. By the way, there's a bar downtown called 'the Plastic Spoon.' Me and my friends used to go there all the time. Go have fun." The woman waved them off. Alex didn't think it would be that easy.  
  
Miles was still unsure about this whole situation. "Al, what if she gets up? What if she is a kleptoma-" Alex cut him off.  
  
"Do you want a drink or not? If you don't come, I'm going to go get smashed without you. Your loss." Alex started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Alex turned around to see Miles jogging over to him. Alex smiled. They walked a little bit outside of the airport in silence and waved a taxi down.   
  
"We are going to make these seven hours the best seven hours of our lives!" Alex told Miles as they got into the taxi.  
  
"Where to, boys?" The taxi driver asked.  
  
"The Plastic Spoon," Miles and Alex said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Alex laid his head on Miles' shoulder.  
  
' _Maybe it's not a big deal after all_ ,' Miles smiled and thought to himself as the taxi made its way to their destination.


	2. Hour 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles go to a bar. Things happen from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. Yes, I know it's been 3 weeks, but here we are... I deleted all what I had originally written the past 3 weeks, and last night I wrote pretty much all of this. I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the VERY VERY VERY long wait.. Hopefully I will NEVER take that long again! Thank you, and I hope you guys are not mad at me!!!

  
When Alex and Miles had walked into 'the Plastic Spoon', they were both beyond amazed. It was more like a club than anything else. The music was loud, and the dancefloor was bustling with people, not to mention it smelt heavily of sweat and alcohol. Miles and Alex went about searching for the bar. Alex made sure his eyes did not leave Miles' perfectly sculpted back, because if he got lost, who knew if he would have been able to find his way to the bar. After around eight minutes of weaving in and out of dancing people, they both finally arrived at their point of interest. 

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some newcomers! What would you two gentlemen love tonight for a drink?" The bartender spotted them and yelled out. Both Alex and Miles sat down next to each other on the swiveling bar stools.  


Alex looked at Miles and it was like they automatically knew what they were both going to get, telepathy or whatever, because at the same time, they both said, "Four shots of the best tequila ye 'ave got." The bartender took no time in getting the drinks, and in seconds they each had four shot glasses in front of them, "Drink up," he had said. 

Before they both picked up one of their four shots, Alex started, "Okay, let's make this more fun," and turned his stool to where he was facing directly at Miles, ' _beautiful, beautiful Miles'_ Alex would think, and clasped his hands together. "I know this may sound extremely childish, but we should play 'Never 'ave I Ever'."

Miles surprisingly didn't hesitate at all, but instead agreed with much enthusiasm, which it did seem like he was in a completely different mood then he was 20 minutes ago. Miles had gone from angry to excited in a matter of seconds. "Okay then mate, ye start off."

Alex thought for a few seconds before he started with, "Never 'ave I ever.... not cheated on a girl before." Miles didn't drink. ' _Prick'_ Alex was jealous to say the least. When it came to girls, Alex could barely hold most of them that he was with. I mean, most of the time he couldn't help himself. He would be on tour and his girl would be way back at home, and let's just say none of it really ended well. Most of the time it would be on the tabloids everywhere, Alex and a bird (that wasn't his girlfriend) would be seen coming out of a club/bar together or even walking hand in hand in a park, and then just like that, he would get a phone call from his current girlfriend and it would be over. Most of the time Alex never even remembered the bird's name. Alex was used to this by now. It was like an endless cycle, except when it came down to Miles. Miles was a completely different story. Miles made Alex feel things that not even his old girlfriends could make him feel. Alex loved the electrifying thrill he got when he was with Miles, which he was most of the time.  


Now it was Miles' turn to get curious. "Never 'ave I ever... kissed someone and regretted it." Alex took a shot. Miles looked exceptionally astonished.   


"Al? When the fuck did that 'appen?! I figured you would've told me 'bout that by now." Miles pouted. Alex couldn't help but think, ' _He looks cute as fuck right now."_ Alex loved when he pouted. It made him want to pepper Miles all over with kisses. If they were back at home, Alex would've already gotten started.  


"Miles, mate, it 'appened 'round ten years ago. You and I didn't even know each other. Nothin' to fret 'bout." Alex gave Miles a smile that showed all teeth, which reassured Miles all the same. ' _God, he was so fuckin' cute, if only I could pin him up against the wall and kiss him until we both passed out,'_ Miles thought to himself before his train of thought became interrupted by the boy on his mind. 

"Okay... My turn. Never 'ave I ever... kissed a bloke other than ye." Miles took a drink. Alex went wide-eyes. He had always thought he was the only bloke Miles has kissed, so it was definitely a major shock to find out that wasn't true. Miles and Alex weren't "officially" together and they usually never spoke about it, but being with the way they act around each other, they might as well be. They share an apartment, mostly due to the fact that they are the leading members of the same band and recording an album right now, but also mostly because Alex hates being alone. The apartment has two bedrooms, but sometimes Miles finds that Alex makes his way to his room in the middle of the night. Miles is perfectly fine with that. In fact, he enjoys the warmth and comfort that Alex brings along with him. Not to mention Miles gets to look at this amazingly beautiful boy without him even knowing it. It's a win-win situation for the both of them. Miles was snapped out of his pondering, to find that Alex was still hung up on the last thing Miles had said.  "Miles?! Who was the guy that ye 'ave kissed other than me?" 

Miles waved his hand off, "Don't worry 'bout it mate, 'appened 'bout six years before we proper met. It's no big deal 'onestly. Me and this guy just wanted to experiment. I never saw 'im again after that. Such a shame, innit? I guess he didn't appreciate my kisses like ye do." Alex's face went from uneasy to relieved after Miles had encouraged him it was nothing. Also, Alex appreciates Miles kisses more than anything in the world.     


"Yeah, what a total  _shame_  that was. If I'm bein' total 'onest with ye Miles, I'm right glad that guy was the only bloke ye 'ave proper snogged. I should be the 'nly one who gets to know 'ow it feels to be kissed by ye. Like that one time when we were both drunk off our asses and we stumbled into our apartment and ye pushed me onto the couch because we couldn't even make to the bedroom, and we snogged the 'ell out of each other. Hands wandering everywhere, clothes being thrown off, skin being marked, moans being thrown out... no one else should get to experience that intoxicating feeling but me, _Miles_." Alex looked Miles dead in the eye and smirked. Miles started to remember that night and became aroused. They weren't even near drunk yet.

"Babe, I wouldn't  trade ye for the fuckin' world. Now if ye keep talkin' to me like that, we may 'ave to leave early and get a hotel room so we can recreate that scene you just threw out. I mean, we still 'ave a few 'ours to spare." Alex seemed to be very fond of Miles idea, seeing that his eyes lit up at the very thought of being able to do that again. Just them two, no one else, alone in each others' arms. 

"Miles, are ye serious 'bout that? 'Cause I will gladly go to a hotel with ye, I will pay and everything!" Now Alex was tremendously excited about all of this. He looked at Miles' eyes and silently begged.  


"Al, babe, I wasn't being serious about that...-" Miles stated. Alex's excitement dropped, he rolled his eyes, and he swiveled his chair away from Miles. "-...but...if ye are willin' to pay, I will gladly take ye up on that offer." Miles smirked. Alex perked up once more and turned his chair again to face Miles.  


"Fuckin' bastard! Oh Miles, the things ye do to me!" Alex laughed, which in turn made Miles laugh as well. It was like a contagious disease that Alex couldn't help but spread.

They abandoned the little game they had going and both of the boys had three shots left, but that didn't stop each of them from downing every one right then and there. In fact, the pair called the bartender over and ordered two more, one for each of them. After that, it all depended on how eager they wanted to get to the hotel. Which for the two, was very.  


They stumbled out of the bar and like the hour before, hailed a taxi. One came in the minute they were outside and the boys staggered into the disgustingly yellow car.  


"Destination?" the taxi driver had asked the the giggly, touchy, drunk boys in the back. He shook his head. He probably got people like this all the time.  


"The nearest 'otel ye 'ave got 'ere." Miles tripped over his words, but the driver seemed to know what Miles was talking about.  


Alex couldn't keep his hands off of Miles and Miles seemed to enjoy every bit of Alex's actions. They couldn't seem to wait. Alex attached his lips to Miles' neck and sucked gently, making sure to leave a mark, but not too big of one, seeing they would have plenty of time when they got to the hotel room.  


 

They both craved to be with each other, and in a few minutes, their thirst would be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was it... I guess I'm supposed to tell you to leave kudos and all that jazz. At least give me feedback if anything! I hope I didn't make very many errors.. though I probably did considering I wrote this at 11:00 at night. Next chapter should be... interesting to say the least. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the setting is in LA right now (I made that up). It's also set around middle to late 2007. The Puppets have just formed and they are trying to get on the airport to fly to France to finish up recording the Age of the Understatement! Also, the Plastic Spoon is made up as well. Again, feedback is appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
